juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News
W niedzielę mecz: Reggina vs Juventus : Spotkanie outsidera ligi z trzecim zespołem w klasyfikacji teoretycznie nie powinno dostarczyć wielkich emocji, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że w przypadku meczu Regginy z Juventusem będzie odwrotnie. Gospodarze tego spotkania nie zwykli, bowiem na swoim boisku odpuszczać rywalom z czołówki ligowców. Na ich stadionie z ciężko wywalczonych trzech punktów cieszyli się już gracze Interu, Milanu i Genui, ale już np. Roma, Fiorentina czy Palermo zostawiły tu po dwa oczka. Teraz równie ciężko będzie zapewne Juventusowi, tym bardziej, że drużyna w ostatnich trzech meczach nie imponowała zdobywając zaledwie dwa punkty i dodatkowo odpadając z Pucharu Włoch, a jej najbliższy rywal po ostatnim zwycięstwie ligowym nad Atalantą w Bergamo zwęszył jeszcze szansę na pozostanie w gronie 20 najlepszych zespołów we Włoszech i z pewnością będzie liczył na punkty. Obecnie Reggina wciąż jest wprawdzie na ostatnim miejscu, ale znajduje się w gronie czterech drużyn bezpośrednio walczących o utrzymanie, z których sztuka ta uda się tylko jednej. Na sześć kolejek przed końcem ligi Amaranto mają już tylko cztery oczka mniej od ostatniego bezpiecznego zespołu – Torino. Juventus jednak również ma o co walczyć. Ostatnie tygodnie sprawiły, że Milan odrobił, aż siedem punktów straty do Starej Damy i to on jest wiceliderem tabeli. Teoretycznie jedno miejsce niżej nie robi żadnej różnicy Juventusowi, bo w jednym i drugim przypadku awansuje on bezpośrednio do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów, ale zajęcie trzeciej lokaty, czyli takiej samej jak w zeszłym roku mogłoby być dla kibiców Bianconerich sygnałem, że drużyna w ciągu ostatnich 12 miesięcy nie poczyniła żadnego postępu. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: 120px|right *Trezeguet trafi do Milanu? :Nie najlepsze relacje na linii David Trezeguet - Claudio Ranieri wywołały dyskusję na temat najbliższej przyszłości francuskiego napastnika. Gracz Juventusu Turyn nosi się z zamiarem opuszczenia stolicy Piemontu i przeprowadzki do Lombardii. Trezeguet rozważa przejście do Milanu. Rossoneri wyrazili wstępne zainteresowanie zakupem Francuza. Agent piłkarza nie ukrywa zadowolenia tym faktem. - Kiedy taki klub jak Milan, wyraża zainteresowanie Davidem, jest to dla mnie bardzo dobra wiadomość. Milan to znakomity klub, w którym mój zawodnik mógłby z powodzeniem walczyć o najwyższe cele. Wszelkie negocjacje zaczniemy jednak dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu. Trezeguet ma ważny kontrakt z Juventusem i w pierwszej kolejności musi koncentrować się na grze w tym zespole - powiedział Antonio Caliendo. *Szefowie Juve: Ranieri jest bezpieczny :Mimo dyskusji i pogłosek na temat przyszłości Claudio Ranieriego (na zdjęciu) w Juventusie szefowie klubu nie zamierzają rezygnować ze współpracy z włoskim taktykiem. Ostatnimi dniami pojawiły się jednak informacje, jakoby do Juve miał przejść Luciano Spalletti. W obliczu zawirowań medialnych kierownictwo turyńskiego klubu postanowiło wydać oficjalne oświadczenie, w którym stanowczo zaprzeczyło wszystkim tym wiadomościom. Oświadczamy, że informacje dotyczące rzekomego zainteresowania Juventusu współpracą z trenerem Romy mijają się z rzeczywistością - czytamy w oświadczeniu. Żadne spotkania w tej sprawie nie miały miejsca, a Juventus nie ma zamiaru zatrudniać Spallettiego ani żadnego innego trenera. Tak jak podkreślaliśmy to przy różnych okazjach, stoimy murem za Ranierim i po meczu z Lazio nic się w tej sprawie nie zmieniło. 120px|right *Bianconeri trenują przed meczem w Reggio :Dzień po meczu z Lazio zawodnicy Starej Damy pojawili się w Vinovo, by rozpocząć przygotowania do meczu z Regginą. Już jutro cała ekipa Juve powołana na to spotkanie poleci na Kalabrię, by w tamtejszym Reggio zmierzyć się z drużyną, która obecnie plasuje się na ostatnim miejscu w Serie A. Mimo tego Bianconeri chcą podejść do tego meczu jak najbardziej serio, jak gdyby to właśnie Reggina miała im wyszarpać drugie miejsce w lidze, o które teraz muszą walczyć. W sumie tak rzeczywiście jest - każda strata punktów może oznaczać coraz gorszą sytuację Starej Damy. Żeby poczuć puls drużyny, w Vinovo pojawili się Alessio Secco i Jean-Claude Blanc. Tymczasem Claudio Ranieri pilnował, by piłkarze intensywnie trenowali. Legrottaglie, który dopiero co wyleczył przeziębienie, oraz Chiellini, pracowali na sali gimnastycznej. Buffon dołączył do reszty drużyny po serii indywidualnych ćwiczeń na boisku. Po treningu atletycznym wszyscy poza Trezeguet, Iaquintą, De Ceglie, Marchionnim i Mellbergiem rozegrali mini-mecz na małym boisku, podczas którego świetnie zaprezentował się Christian Poulsen. *Juventini wściekli po porażce z Lazio :Rozwścieczeni kolejnym wyjątkowo słabym występem Juventusu, kibice Starej Damy dali upust swoim emocjom. Zarówno podczas meczu, jak i po jego zakończeniu. Podczas spotkania przeciwko Lazio z łuków można było usłyszeć obraźliwe śpiewy skierowane w kierunku trenera Claudio Ranieriego oraz zarząd Bianconerich. Ranieri do domu!, Zarząd wyp...!, Nie chcemy zdrajców! - to tylko nie które z haseł wykrzykiwanych przez tifosich, które pozostała część widzów kwitowała brawami. Na słowach się jednak nie skończyło. Po meczu grupa około 150 kibiców oblężyła wyjście ze stadionu i próbowała wedrzeć się do pomieszczeń w okolicach szatni. Części z nich udało się dostać na korytarz, gdzie przebywał Jean-Claude Blanc. Do akcji musiała wkroczyć policja. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Kibice mogą mówić, co chcą :Po wczorajszym występie piłkarzy Ranieriego kibice Starej Damy spodziewają się pewnie, że stanowisko w całej sprawie w tych okolicznościach zajmie też kierownictwo Juventusu. Kilka słów na ten temat powiedział Giovanni Cobolli Gigli (na zdjęciu), oglądający wczorajszy mecz z trybun w towarzystwie Jean-Claude Blanka. Po meczu szef Juve powiedział: Kibice, którzy protestują teraz przeciwko nam, mogą mówić co im się żywnie podoba, w końcu są wolnymi ludźmi. Kibice ponoć zawsze mają rację. My z kolei nie osiągnęliśmy kolejnego celu. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek musimy skoncentrować się na ostatnich meczach w tym sezonie - mam nadzieję, że to nam się uda. Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość, Cobolli Gigli zapowiada: Dokonamy zmian w strategii, na pewno solidnie wzmocnimy drużynę. Secco i Blanc pracują razem z Ranierim nad transferami. W lidze trudno będzie nam o drugie miejsce w tabeli, ale musimy spróbować. Kategoria:Strona główna